Battle War: The United Operation Shadows
by Rookie Fictioner
Summary: The year is 2026, 6 years after the events of the first war by the Terror Three against the United. Hear the stories of one of the best operatives who have faced this threat and are here to end the war once and for all. Heroes: Corporal Daniel, Rox Prower, Elizabeth Comstock, Frost "Numbuh Delta" Westbrook, Numbuh 5, Charles, and Phil Eggtree. Discontinued, Sorry.


**Hello guys, Rookie Fictioner here and today, this will be about another Universe known as "The United Universe."**

 **The United Universe is the first universe that takes place in the year 2020 in the world of both Fictional and Reality, this story will be about…**

" **Radio Chatter Has Been Cutting Us Off."**

… **this story belongs to me but the elements belong to their respective owners…**

" **Radio Chatter Has Interrupted Again."**

… **enjoy Comrades.**

 **Note that the characters will not be at the same age as their appearance in this series as they are teenagers and young adults in this story.**

 **The United: Operation: Shadows.**

 **Chapter 1: Beginning of a Campaign.**

 **POV: Corporal Daniel.**

 **Location: Sea Knight, 30 yards away from destination.**

"Flashbacks, why do I have to have flashbacks?" I said quietly in my mind.

I remember years ago back at that same place where I have left someone in my life to die after what she did to save me; I tried to forget about everything that happened when me and…Christine had to find the Arkham Knight after what he/she did to us back at the nightmare. We were on our way to the Maze Bank, the base of operations of Blackwatch and where the Arkham Knight is, we shoot our way through the soldiers and confront the Arkham Knight once and for all. We attacked him/her in hand to hand combat but we were no matched against the Arkham Knight. The AK had the advantage of taking Christine's Katana and stabbed it on to her heart, causing her to become unconscious and almost died by bleeding. While AK was distracted from her, I had enough time to shoot the Arkham Knight's head and had the AK unconscious. While I tried to save Christine from dying, the building began to blow up, which made me leave her and get to the chopper which Commissioner James Gordon, Ferb Fletcher, and Gretchen saving us when they found us through the radar.

Before I can even continue to remember my flashback, I heard a voice coming from outside my mind, which made me get back to reality.

"Hey, wake up sir." said Rox as he was checking up on me.

I yawned after hearing someone calling me, I responded him that I am alright and he went back to checking his assault rifle.

It was the year 2026, 6 years after the fall of the Gem Army and the Jefferson Gang, the only one that was left was the Arkham Knight and the Blackwatch Army that survived the war and reconstructs its base.

For now, we are the only ones left on stopping their plot on taking over the world. I was selected on this mission while my team stays back at China City and defend it when an attack is coming, the rest of these guys work for all the other military service that we were from. Here are one of the selected:

1\. Corporal Daniel. (Me)

Military Branch: The United States of the Philippines Marine Corp.

2\. Private Rox Prower.

Military Branch: The Strike Team.

3\. Staff Sergeant Elizabeth Comstock.

Military Branch: The Bounty Hunters.

4\. Sgt. Derek "Frost" Westbrook.

AKA: Numbuh Delta.

Military Branch: Delta Force and the Teens Next Door.

5\. Captain Charles.

Military Branch: The Strike Team.

6\. Lt. Abigail "Numbuh 5" Lincoln.

Military Branch: The Teens Next Door.

7\. Agent Phil Eggtree.

Military Branch: Unknown Agency. (IDK)

All of them are the guys I was with but Phil was the only one who I have never met, he joined with us during a mission on finding the Scientist on a destroyed Detroit. He was also the one that saved our lives when we got ambushed by the Cleaners, that is the reason why he is on this list.

I began to talk to Phil before I got interrupted by Eagle Eye, 2, and Jillianne, who are going to discuss us with the mission.

"Hello guys, Eagle Eye here and now let's discuss about the mission, shall we?" said Eagle Eye seriously.

"We have confirmation that Blackwatch is up to something really bad, I just got the shipment papers saying that they are bringing the drones in the West docks of the city. We believe that the Arkham Knight will be sending them across Chinarica and attack the neutral areas, causing many casualties if they succeed." said Jillianne seriously about the shipment that was going to departure in Los Vegas.

While they we talking about the situation across the city, I talk to Numbuh 5 and Numbuh Delta about my decision about the two.

"Hey guys, was it a bad idea of leaving two guys that are the same people talking about the mission?" I said in concern to the two.

"Well no, why would you say that?" said Numbuh Delta in question.

Just after that, 2 showed up on screen, analyzing the map as he is putting the plan markers on it.

"Ok, Chinatown will be the starting area where you will land and then head to Centinela Hospital Medical Center in Inglewood where you will meet up with the Russian and Chinese soldiers that are stationing there." said 2 as he marked the area with his plan marker.

"One question, why is the starting area far away from the objective?" said Numbuh 5 seriously.

"The buildings in the city have heat-seeking rocket detectors which Charles cannot dodge; he has to land somewhere away from the rockets and get to join the action." said Eagle Eye as he showed us the rocket detectors placed across the city.

"Yeah, I cannot land close to the hospital if my heli gets shot by the rockets when we land a bit close to their radius. Just like almost when I helped Henry and his friend escaped the complex by squishing the one holding the Stinger." said Charles on the speaker.

"You mean "couple," didn't Henry told you that he has already gotten engaged with Ellie after the stopping of Jasper and Mark Jefferson at Afghanitarctica?" said Elizabeth to Charles.

"Yeah…of course." said Charles in surprise.

After that, 2 and Eagle Eye ended the transmitter and gave us the coordinates for the mission via Wrist Pad. While they finished the transmitter, I began to ask Phil about his backstory.

"So Phil, how did you become an agent for this agency?" I said as I showed him the symbol of a Baseball Bat and a Baseball.

"Well, after returning home from that chase from the Zone 5.1 agents, returning school and found out that Quiz took over the school, and found out that Diz betrayed us and attempted to freeze the Earth but was saved by Quiz after encouraging him to change his way, I began to find knowledge from FBI to Atlas Corporation and learned about DEDSEC and learned about its ability to hack through security. I began to create the agency and get help from the KND to support the agents and we work together on building our team." said Phil calmly.

"Wait, you got help from the KND and they didn't tell us about this agency?" said Numbuh 5 in concern.

"They did, but that was after you got decommissioned." said Phil calmly.

"That there was "BURN." said Rox calmly which he was given "The Look" by Numbuh 5, causing him to look at someone else.

"Hey, if you are beginning to fight, I suggest you should do it once we get there." said Charles warningly.

"Don't worry, they are not fighting. Numbuh 5 is doing what Luigi did." I said which panicked him.

"Oh no, I don't want a Death Stare! Numbuh 5, stop now!" said Charles which made Numbuh 5 get back into fixing her S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R.

 **(Fast forward to an important event)**

 **POV: Rafael "Gunner."** **(Narrator)**

 **Location: Gunner's Workshop, Danville.**

A few moments later, Charles has landed his Sea Knight into the parking lot in Chinatown. The parking lot was deserted and it was filled with garbage, debris, and two destroyed cars lying near the wall of parking lot. Outside of the parking lot was deserted and was filled with abandoned vehicles and buildings, making it the deserted area that they can find.

Charles got out of the cockpit and meet up with the team so he can tell them about the mission plan.

"Alright guys, we are going there on foot and head to the bus station where we will take a bus to get to the hospital." said Charles calmly.

"Which bus station are we supposed to go?" said Phil in question.

"Alameda St. That is where we are taking." said Charles as he picked up his AWP and unload the bullet so he can place the bullet in his pocket as his need.

"That's the closest bus station that we can go but it's still at day and Blackwatch does their patrol at that time." said Daniel in concern as he showed them Blackwatch's patrol routine documents.

"Then we will have to rest there till night." said Charles calmly.

After that, they begin to arm themselves with the weapons that they brought in for the mission.

Daniel is equipped with the ACR-6.8 with a Red Dot sight, an Angle Grip, a Heartbeat Sensor, and an R2-Suppressor so it can be used in silent combat. He then grab his M9 with an Extended Mag so he can have enough rounds if he ran out of ammo for his assault rifle and defend himself with it. He also brought four Multi-Cycle Grenade with Seeker, EMP, and Impact mode with them, 4 Nine-Bangs, and a Portable Turret as his gadgets. Daniel then went to the back and get Christine's Shocking Katana as a memorable display that it belongs to Christine and show that he avenge her by arresting the two leaders of the Terror Force.

Rox checked on his two tails and test his flying with his tails so he can use them in combat. He grabs his UMP45 with an Iron Sight, Vertical Grip, and Long Barrel because he wants his weapon to shoot straight instead of going to different directions. Rox then grabbed his RPG-7 so he can be useful for demolition against tanks and helicopters. His gadgets are the Wrist Grenade Launcher with the Impact Grenade Projectiles as the Launcher's ammo and Gravity Boots which he can use when walking upside down or on walls. He put on his Scanning Goggles so he can scan through the area and warns the team if there are enemies coming.

Elizabeth went through the stashed inside the Sea Knight and grabbed her Winchester 1200 with Explosive Rounds, Red Laser Attachment, and a Paradigm SRP because it was known as her weapon of destroying Mech Suits and her traditional weapon of choice. She is also equipped with the Glock-18 as her secondary with Shocking Rounds so that she can take out enemies without killing them. Her gadgets are the Ziggy, which is a spider drone so that she can use it on getting inside buildings and plan ahead on executing their plan, the Wrist Riot Shield as her defense gadget against enemies if she goes straight towards them, and the Telekinesis Gloves which allow her to levitate objects and humans as both a defense and offense gadget. She pulled out something from her shotgun which is a picture of Officer giving the thumbs up and the words saying "Have a Safe Journey, Eliza." Elizabeth smiled as she saw a picture of her boyfriend and put the picture on her pocket.

Frost grabbed his M4A1 with a Holographic Sight, an Extended Mag, and a Muzzle Brake as his primary against the soldiers. He is also equipped with the F.R.A.P.P.E. which can be used to freeze tanks and cars so that it can be disabled. His gadgets are the Mag Gloves which allowed him to climb up walls that are metal and concrete, 2 Four-Nades that are made to eliminate enemies in a large radius, and a Threat Grenade which allows his team to see through objects and walls while they are being marked.

Numbuh 5 pulled out her S.C.A.M.P.P. from her backpack and attaches it with a M203 Grenade Launcher, a Reflex Grip, and a Hybrid Scope since she can use the new attachments with KND weaponry. Her secondary is the Desert Eagle with the Delta Sight, Green Laser, and a KND Logo Latch on her pistol. Her equipment are the Jet Boots, KND Gas Mask, and a Gumball Machine Gun as her replacement weapon.

Charles went back to his Sea Knight and grabs his Colt 952 and placed it on his holster. He is equipped with 5 Tear Gases, a Force Gun, and Henry's Teleporter as he attached it with the Button Masher which will activate and teleport enemies to different areas and will return back in a short time. Charles then tested his hybrid Teleporter and uses it on the abandoned car, which worked and the car disappeared, leaving the Teleporter to come back a second later.

Phil brought out his AK-10 with only a Vertical Grip because he wanted to test his sight with only the Iron Sight. He grabs his P99 with a R2-Suppressor as his silent weapon. He brought out his phone and switched it to Hack Mode and put it back on his pocket, he put on 2 Flashers on his Grenade Holster, and bring out his Baseball Bat as his melee weapon.

While the team are ready to go to the bus station, Charles stopped the team and ask them.

"Guys, did you have all your stuff out from the Sea Knight?" said Charles in concern which questioned his team.

"Yeah, why do you ask that?" said Rox in question.

Charles then pulled out a detonator from his pockets and activates it, destroying the Sea Knight. The team was shocked after seeing Charles destroying his own helicopter and Numbuh Delta asks Charles why.

"Charles, why did you destroy the helicopter!?" said Numbuh Delta in shock.

"Because if they find the helicopter being active, they will know that we are here. I'm just fooling them to think that we died from the crash." said Charles calmly as he walked past them.

"Come on team, let's get to the bus station." said Rox as he began to go. So do them.

 **POV: Arkham Knight.**

 **Location: Westminster, Los Vegas.**

I watched as the group went away from the destroyed helicopter and saw that they are led by USPMC veteran, Corporal Daniel, alongside Charles, Rox, Elizabeth, Numbuh Delta, Numbuh 5, and Phil Eggtree. They are here to help support the Russian-Chinese military of taking the citizens out of the city, if they succeed, the whole military force will come to stop me, Ferb, and Gretchen from taking over the world. I was then called by one of our leading commanders on the Downtown Bases of Los Vegas goes by the name of Captain Cross, a specialist who served with Blackwatch during the China City Aftermaths.

I grabbed the phone and listened to the Captain.

"This is Captain Cross, here to report the patrols that we got from my soldiers." said Captain Cross seriously.

"Yes, go on." I said calmly.

"The Downtown areas of Los Vegas are clear, no attacks, full military control, and still kept it on Martial Law. My teams are ready to finish their final patrol outside the Downtown area. Should we begin to stop the patrol?" said Captain Cross seriously.

"Not yet, I got readings from the scanners showing 7 enemies coming from Chinatown, here are the coordinates." I said as I give him the location on his screen.

"Thank you General, we are going there to wipe them out." said Captain Cross as he saluted.

"While you ready your troops, ready the Prototypes and the S.H.A.D.O.W.S." I said menacingly.

"Got it General, the Mechs will be ready soon." said Captain Cross calmly before ending the transmitter, leaving me to warn the two.

After the message Medic came here to tell me something about the hospital that the Russians and the Chinese have occupied.

"Arkham Knight, what are we going to do about that hospital? We would get that one off our backs if its destroyed." said Medic seriously.

I walked close to Medic in anger and grab his throat.

"I told you the last time, we are not attacking the hospital! There are civilians inside that hospital and I don't want the innocent dead!" I said in a menacing voice.

Medic got his neck out of my head and asks angrily about the reason why "they" are here.

"If the United get to the hospital before we do, then they will attack the shipment." said Medic angrily.

I laughed quietly when he said it, which questioned Medic.

"You didn't know." I said menacingly.

"What I don't know?" said Medic in question.

I began to go to the monitor and switch the camera to the Storage Room, showing the weapons that have the Atlas logo on them, shocking Medic with surprise.

"But…how?" said Medic in shock.

"You were sleeping when the shipment came; I can't believe no one around the base didn't told you about the shipment already here." I said laughingly when he did not realized it.

"We are using the docks as a trap for the Russians, the Chinese, and the pesky United! Once they get there, we will ambush them." I said menacingly about the plan.

"Oh, this will be exciting!" said Medic as we walk out of the Command Room and it closed behind us.

 **POV: Billy Charleston (Scout) and Gretchen Tristram. (Narrators)**

 **Location: Narrator Studio, Danville.**

 **(Scout)** The team were resting inside Philippe the Original because they realized that the bus station is only a bus stop and there is only one bus stationed there, they had the idea of hiding there so they can observe the outside if the patrol passes by to check on the explosion. Numbuh 5, Numbuh Delta, and Rox were hiding on the roof of the store and observe the area if there are incoming patrol passing by and Daniel, Elizabeth, Charles, and Phil stayed in the main level so that they can take a good look from the street level.

 **(Gretchen)** While they are waiting, Rox and Numbuh Delta saw two Humvees speeding on N. Alameda St, believing that they are passing by the store. The Humvees however stopped near the store and got out of vehicle. Captain Cross then revealed himself by getting out of the Humvee and the soldiers came out, pointing their guns at the store they are in.

"FIRE!" said Captain Cross loudly.

 **(Scout)** The soldiers stopped shooting their weapons at the windows and they destroyed the inside. Luckily, the team survived but Elizabeth got her arm shot by the soldiers, causing her be unconscious and not help the team after that. Captain Cross marched forward and began to speak.

"Welcome United, to the city of Martial Law, Los Vegas. My name is Captain Robert Cross and I am here to exterminate you with my men. If you move an inch away from the shop, we will shoot you." said Captain Cross menacingly as he smirked towards the store as he did not realized that Rox, Numbuh 5, and Numbuh Delta are on top of the roof.

 **POV: Private Rox Prower.**

 **Location: Rooftop of Philippe the Original, Los Vegas.**

I stayed under the small wall after hearing too many gunfire coming from Blackwatch soldiers and Captain Cross's speech, I then peeked a bit so I can see the street level and I saw 10 soldiers standing near two Humvees, giving me a chance to take out the vehicles with my RPG-7. I plan the aim to point at the vehicles and I began to get out of my cover and aim straight at the vehicle.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" I said loudly and pulled the trigger of the RPG, shooting it and it flew away far away from where I was supposed to shoot.

I face palmed myself after having that one mistake and I kind of wondered where did that rocket go?

 **POV: Elliott Watkins.**

 **Location: Sydney, Australia.**

I was so hyped for the new game getting stocked in the store and I got ready and went to my car. When I got to my car, I saw a rocket coming close to my neighborhood and realized that it is going to hit something, I ran inside to my house and take cover below the table so I can survive the hit. While I was hiding, I heard the explosion coming near my garage and I began to get out and saw that my car was destroyed from the rocket that came from the sky. I became so mad and had to take a taxi so I can get to the store before it closes.

 **POV: Private Rox Prower.**

 **Location: Rooftop of Philippe the Original, Los Vegas.**

While I was distracted when I wonder where my rocket went, I heard them say "Fire" and I went back under the small wall to take cover from damage. I reloaded my RPG again so I can shoot the vehicles again, while I reload, Numbuh 5 and Numbuh Delta began to ready their rifles and attack the soldiers while I reload my RPG.

While I was reloading my RPG, Daniel and Charles attack Captain Cross but he managed to take cover behind the Humvees, giving me a chance to injure him with my RPG, I got it ready and point my RPG to the Humvees and pull the trigger. The rocket, however, missed the Humvees and only hit the bus that we were going to use to escape with, shocking Daniel and Charles. After seeing what I did, I heard a radio chat coming from Charles, who was mad that I destroyed our escape vehicle.

"What have you done!?" said Charles worriedly and angrily at the same time after seeing his plan failed.

"What would you expect, my RPG doesn't hit directly." I said in defense.

 **POV: Ana "Fencer." (Narrator)**

 **Location: Outside of Danville Museum of National History, Danville.**

Charles immediately try to find a new location to hide and escape while Phil tries to disconnect their tracking before they can enter the safe area, Daniel, Numbuh 5, and Numbuh Delta kept on shooting the Humvee but it had taken no effect and they had to stop so they can conserve ammo, and Rox came down, depressingly after what he did to the bus and help Elizabeth get better.

"Phil, have you got their detectors jammed?!" said Charles worriedly to Phil.

"I'm working on it, how's your new pinpoint on finding a safehouse?" said Phil calmly, but also trying to survive.

"Huh? Looks like I already did." said Charles calmly.

Charles gathered the team to be on the street level and gave the directions on their Wrist Pad. Charles had a plan on following the pinpoint to Olvera St. because the safehouse is under a store called, "Olvera Candle Shop." The safehouse has weapons and medical treatment that they need since they need it for Elizabeth and to restock ammo for the next day, the team agreed and head out to the store. Phil managed to jam the detectors and are now completely blind from the enemy satellite, meaning that they can escape from the military.

Daniel, Numbuh 5, and Numbuh Delta are formed as defense team, Charles and Phil are formed as support rifleman, and Rox was assigned to carry Elizabeth to the safe zone.

"Everyone, let's move!" said Charles seriously and they began to move forward to the safe house.

 **POV: Achille Tristram (Spy). (Narrator)**

 **Location: Danville High, Danville.**

After hearing that my daughter and my son are here to narrator the story, I am here as well to go for the scenes where Captain Cross's or someone's machines are seen. Believe me, I have that same feeling when the Administrator began to exploit Grey Mann's machines and use it for her rein, and I killed myself so I can come back to Teufort and kill the Administrator on my own.

Ahem, I will now begin to talk about the scenes now in this Universe which Rookie and Gunner knew about.

As the team ran away from Captain Cross's patrol team, Captain Cross called in the Deadnauts to be deployed. In a matter of seconds, two Deadnauts were deployed and are beginning to follow the United. The Deadnauts are the same designs as the robots that were used during the Robot Wars and they are armed with Machine Guns and Flamethrowers so that they can deal with threats that are armored against missiles and impacts.

The Deadnauts then caught up with the United and began shooting their machine guns at them at the parking lot that leads to Metro Plaza, exploding and destroying the parked cars that were there. The team managed to get inside Metro Plaza and Daniel and Numbuh 5 hold off the robots, as they managed to hold off the Deadnauts, Daniel pulled out a Cycle Grenade, switched it to EMP, and threw the bomb outside to the parking lot, disabling the two bots and are unable to activate.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **Thank you for reading till the end and I will see you soon.**


End file.
